


Day 19 Passion

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve watches Bucky on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 19 Passion

Day 19  
Passion

Watching Bucky on stage has always affected Steve just not always the same way as it does now. When they were kids and Bucky got the lead in the Christmas play they both knew there was nothing else he was ever going to want to do. As they got older Bucky got into every drama club and community theater production he could. And now all his hard work has paid off. 

They were on tenterhooks for weeks after Bucky had sent in his application to Julliard hoping he would get called for an audition. When he finally got the call with the time and place Bucky had nearly cried. What followed had been some of, in not the, most emotionally charged sex they had ever had. This might serve to help explaining Steve’s current predicament. 

Shifting in his seat Steve tries to angle his hips so his erection won’t be too obvious. The anticipation of meeting Bucky backstage after the show is making Steve antsy even though they jerked each other off in the car right before coming to the theater. Steve never thought listening to a perfect recitation of iambic pentameter would be so arousing, though it’s probably just because it’s Bucky doing the reciting. It could also have something to do with the fact that when Bucky has Steve read lines with him they are naked more often than not. 

The sudden sound of clapping and people standing all around him startles Steve into jumping to his feet. Bucky and his costars are lined up on stage taking their bows. The side players exit stage right leaving Bucky and Natasha, who played a truly eerie Lady Macbeth, alone on stage. The audience roars as they bow again. Bucky’s smile has enough wattage to power all of Brooklyn for weeks. Steve waves and gives a thumbs up when he catches Bucky’s eye. Bucky grins and waves back excitedly. When Bucky’s eyes move on Steve starts to shimmy his way out of the crowd toward the door that leads backstage. Bruce laughs and shakes his head but lets him pass, by now he knows the routine. After a few of the other actors had walked in on Steve and Bucky in various compromising positions everyone knows the routine. Steve smirks to himself and weaves around a costume stand blocking the hallway to the dressing rooms. Bucky should be coming backstage any moment and Steve wants to be ready. After all, he has an Oscar bound boyfriend to blow.


End file.
